uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's End Of Year Chart (2014)
Welcome to my End of Year 2014 chart. It will look very similar to my occasionally update Hotchoc26's Favourite Songs (2014) blog post, except this is the last updated instance of it at the end of 2014. This will NOT be re-ranked, even if there is new entries. See the link above for future updates. Also, the embedded YouTube playlist is actually the current top 40 of 2014 and will unlikely match the top 40 table below. I may decide to change this in the near future. Total songs: 254 Note that Do It All Over Again and I Wish were previously in the 2013 chart at 172 and 124 until 08/10/2014 when I realised they were released or charted in 2014. Also, Heroes, Flutes, Arrows and Curious previously added in 2014 have been moved to the correct 2015 year. Key Red (Peak): Non-charting Aqua (#): Tied positions Yellow (Peak): Number ones Aqua (Date added): Latest additions ^ = climbers v = fallers star = new to chart R = re-entry to top 100 101-200 All songs up to 165 are 3+ rating. Bold last week positions are climbers, underlined are non-movers (previously fallers) and the number in [] is my peak for that song. (UP) indicates entries previously in the 'Non-Top 200 Songs' region. Completely bold entries are new. Songs with no formatting are fallers. Note that I have changed the rule that underlined 'last week' songs previously indicated fallers, which are now indicating non-movers. This is because in most cases the majority of songs are due to fall and would save me time to format these. #(97) [] German Whip - Meridian Dan ft. Big H & JME (Peak: 13) 06/05/2014 #'(106)' [] Stronger Than Ever - Raleigh Richie (Peak: 31] 20/05/2014 #'(111)' 103 Scars For Life - Alesso ft. Ryan Tedder 20/09/2014 #(103) 95 Way We Are - Kove ft. Melissa Steel (Peak: 30) 19/07/2014 #(105) 103 Walking With Elephants - Ten Walls (Peak: 6) 20/09/2014 #'(109)' [] Human - Christina Perri (Peak: 14) 06/05/2014 #'(110)' 107 Sirens - Cher Lloyd (Peak: 41) 10/08/2014 #'(121)' 108 The Days - Avicii (Peak: 82) 20/10/2014 #(107) 70 You & I - One Direction (Peak: 19) 20/05/2014 #'(113)' 110 Ugly Heart - G.R.L. (Peak: 11) 27/09/2014 #'(New) 111 Alone - Armin van Buuren ft. Lauren Evans 10/12/2014' #'(127)' 112 Goodness Gracious (The Chainsmokers Remix) - Ellie Goulding (Peak: 16) 07/11/2014 #'(194)' 113 Shake It Off - Taylor Swift (Peak: 2) 07/11/2014 #(112) 110 Shower - Becky G (Peak: 80) 20/09/2014 #(114) [] Gecko (Overdrive) - Oliver Heldens X Becky Hill (Peak: 1) 08/07/2014 #'(New) 116 Team, I Will Never Let You Down (Mashup) - Rita Ora & Lorde 10/12/2014' #(108) 80-90 You Make Me (Avicii By Avicii) - Avicii (Peak: 5) 14/06/2014 #(115) 110 California - Amelia Lily (Peak: 83) 20/09/2014 #(119) 117 Don't Tell 'Em - Jeremih ft. YG (Peak: 5) 07/11/2014 #(116) [] Calling All Hearts - Robin Thicke ft. Jessie J & Robin Thicke (Peak: 6) 23/04/2014 #(117) 114 Break The Rules - Charli XCX (Peak: 35) 27/09/2014 #'(123)' 107 I Know - Shift K3Y (Peak: 25) 20/09/2014 #'(136)' 123 Sun Goes Down - Robin Schulz ft. Jasmine Thompson 07/11/2014 #'(New) [] Brave Heart Attack (Mashup) 10/12/2014' #'(130)' 104 Blame - Calvin Harris ft. John Newman (Peak: 1) 20/09/2014 #(118) 116 Bump & Grind 2014 - Waze & Odyssey vs. R Kelly (Peak: 3) #(120) 80 Louder - Neon Jungle (Peak: 14) 08/07/2014 #(122) 117 Tokyo - Owl City ft. Sekai No Owari 20/10/2014 #(124) [] Ghost - Ella Henderson (Peak: 1) 08/07/2014 #(125) 109 10 Million People - Example 20/09/2014 #'(132)' [] The Man - Aloe Blacc (Peak: 1) 23/04/2014 #'(141)' 120 Glow - Ella Henderson (Peak: 7) 20/09/2014 #(133) 128 Boom Clap - Charli XCX (Peak: 6) 20/09/2014 #'(138)' [] Up All Night - Owl City 19/07/2014 #(131) 114 Don't You Dare - Taio Cruz 20/09/2014 #'(New) 136 These Days - Take That (Peak: 1) 10/12/2014' #(129) 116 Do It All Over Again - Elyar Fox (Peak: 5) 06/05/2014 #'(142)' [] Wild Heart - The Vamps (Peak: 3) 05/02/2014 #'(148)' 138 Superheroes - The Script (Peak: 3) 20/09/2014 #(135) 117 Angel In Blue Jeans - Train (Peak: 58) 27/09/2014 #'(145)' [] Home - Leah McFall ft. will.i.am (Peak: 56) 10/08/2014] #'(146)' 144 I Don't Care - Cheryl Cole (Peak: 1) 07/11/2014 #(143) 129 No Mediocre - T.I. ft. Iggy Azalea (Peak: 49) 20/09/2014 #'(147)' [] Am I Wrong - Nico & Vinz (Peak: 1) 10/08/2014 #(137) [] Black Widow - Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora (Peak: 4) 20/05/2014 #(126) [] Satisfy - Nero (Peak: 50) 20/05/2014 #'(152)' [] Chasing The Sun - Sara Bareilles 19/07/2014 #(128) [] Touch - Shift K3Y (Peak: 3) 23/04/2014 #(140) [] You Know The Words - Wiley 09/07/2014 #(134) 67 Wiggle - Jason Derulo ft. Snoop Dogg (Peak: 8) 20/05/2014 #(139) [] Wake Me Up (Avicii By Avicii) - Avicii (Peak: 1) 09/07/2014 #(144) 118 Feel Your Love - Le Youth ft. Javeon (Peak: 146) 20/09/2014 #'(154)' [] It's On Again - Alicia Keys ft. Kendrick Lamar (Peak: 31) 20/05/2014 #'(155)' [] Right Here - Jess Glynne (Peak: 6) 19/07/2014 #'(161)' 155 Steal My Girl - One Direction (Peak: 3) 07/11/2014 #'(162)' 156 Hail Rain Or Sunshine - The Script 07/11/2014 #'(164)' 157 Gold Skies - Martin Garrix, Sander Van Doom & DVBBS ft. Alessia (Peak: 49) 25/11/2014 #(149) [] Magic - Coldplay (Peak: 10) 14/06/2014 #'(New) 159 Love Me Harder - Ariana Grande & The Weeknd (Peak: 50) 10/12/2014' #'(171)' 170 When I Find Love Again - James Blunt (Peak: 78) 25/11/2014 #(158) [] Half Light - Wilkinson ft. Tom Cane (Peak: 25) 20/05/2014 #(157) 148 Sunlight - The Magician ft. Years And Years (Peak: 7) 20/10/2014 #'(165)' 159 Begin Again - Knife Party (Peak: 183) 07/11/2014 #'(New) [] Wicked Games - Parra for Cuva ft. Anna Naklab (Peak: 6) 10/12/2014' #(159) [] Hideaway - Kiezsa (Peak: 1) 06/05/2014 #'(167)' [] Let Go For Tonight - Foxes (Peak: 7) 06/05/2014 #'(168)' [] Only Love Can Hurt Like This - Paloma Faith (Peak: 6) 08/07/2014 #'(179)' 164 Girlfriends - Joel Compass (Peak: 82) 07/11/2014 #'(172)' [] Tonight (We Live Forever) - Union J (Peak: 9) 19/07/2014 #(151) [] Rude - MAGIC! (Peak: 1) 10/08/2014 #(150) 130 You're Not Alone - Owl City ft. Britt Nicole 20/10/2014 #(163) [] Don't - Ed Sheeran (Peak: 11) 19/07/2014 #(169) [] Burning Gold - Christina Perri 10/08/2014 #(173) 141 Maps - Maroon 5 (Peak: 2) 20/09/2014 #(174) 141 It Was Always You - Maroon 5 (Peak: 40) 20/09/2014 #'(177)' 176 Dangerous - David Guetta ft. Sam Martin (Peak: 5) 25/11/2014 #(176) 157 No Enemiesz - Kiesza (Peak: 30) 20/10/2014 #(175) 171 Slow Acid - Calvin Harris (Peak: 86) 07/11/2014 #(179) 142 I Wish - Cher Lloyd ft. T.I. (Peak: 160) 10/08/2014 #(156) [] Really Don't Care - Demi Lovato ft. Cher Lloyd (Peak: 92) 14/06/2014 #(180) [] Real Girls Eat Cake - The Janoskians (Peak: 37) 20/05/2014 #(181) [] This Is How We Do - Katy Perry (Peak: 33) 10/08/2014 #'(New) 183 Oh Cecilia (Breaking My Heart) - The Vamps ft. Sean Mendes (Peak: 9) 10/12/2014' #(184) 179 Resonance - LuvBug ft. Talay Riley (Peak: 13) 07/11/2014 #(153) [] Shot Me Down - David Guetta ft. Skylar Grey (Peak: 4) 20/05/2014 #'(190)' 183 Open Wide - Calvin Harris ft. Big Sean (Peak: 23) 07/11/2014 #(183) 173 I Want You - Saint Raymond 20/10/2014 #(182) 159 Days With You - Snakehips ft. Sinead Harnett 27/09/2014 #(166) [] Shake That - Dansson & Marlon Hoffstadt (Peak: 46) 06/05/2014 #'(191)' [] Pills N Potions - Nicki Minaj (Peak: 31) 19/07/2014 #'(-)' 191 In Your Arms - Nico & Vinz (Peak: 90) 07/11/2014 #'(196)' 148 Comeback - Ella Eyre (Peak: 12) 27/09/2014 #(192) [] Bad - David Guetta & Showtek ft. Vassy (Peak: 22) 20/05/2014 #'(New) 194 Can't Stop The Love - Neon Jungle ft. Snob Scrilla 10/12/2014' #(178) 148 Changing - Sigma ft. Paloma Faith (Peak: 1) 27/09/2014 #'(-)' 195 Let It Be - Labrinth (Peak: 11) 07/11/2014 #'(-)' [] Wild Wild Love - Pitbull ft. G.R.L. (Peak: 6) 20/05/2014 #'(-)' [] Holding Onto Heaven - Foxes (Peak: 14) 08/07/2014 #'(-)' [] Always (Route 94 Remix) - MK ft. Alana (Peak: 12) 08/07/2014 #(186) [] MMM Yeah - Austin Mahone ft. Pitbull (Peak: 34) 08/07/2014 Non-Top 200 Songs Total: 52 Songs from 2014 which didn't make the Top 200. These are only listed alphabetically along with the recent dropouts at the beginning. (-) indicates songs not moving from this list since the last update, or is its peak. #(188) [] Faded - ZHU (Peak: 3) 10/08/2014 #(200) 158 One Day (Vandaag) - Bakermat (Peak: 15) 20/09/2014 #(195) 150 Lullaby - Professor Green ft. Tori Kelly (Peak: 4) 20/09/2014 #(187) 186 6 Words - Wretch 32 (Peak: 8) 25/11/2014 #(198) [] Stolen Dance - Milky Chance (Peak: 26) 19/07/2014 #(199) [] She Looks So Perfect - 5 Seconds Of Summer (Peak: 1) 20/05/2014 #(193) [] Last Night - The Vamps (Peak: 2) 20/05/2014 #(185) 184 Animals - Maroon 5 (Peak: 27) 25/11/2014 #(197) [] Stupid Love - Jason Derulo (Peak: 52) 23/04/2014 *(-) - 9TS (90s Baby) - Redlight (Peak: 59) 20/10/2014 *(-) - All I See - Bondax (Peak: 63) 25/11/2014 *(-) [] All Of Me - John Legend (Peak: 2) *(-) [] Bassline - GotSome ft. The Get Along Gang (Peak: 171) 20/03/2014 *(-) [] Beating Heart - Ellie Goulding (Peak: 9) *(-) [] Blk & Blu - Chase & Status ft. Ed Thomas (Peak: 48) *(-) [] Chandelier - Sia (Peak: 6) 19/07/2014 *(-) [] Children Of The Universe - Molly (Peak: 23) *(-) [] Close - Sub Focus ft. MNEK (Peak: 174) *(-) [] Come Over - Clean Bandit ft. Stylo G (Peak: 45) 10/08/2014 *(-) [] Dangerous Love - Fuse ODG ft. Sean Paul (Peak: 3) 08/07/2014 *'(New) - Dirty Love - Wilkinson ft. Talay Riley (Peak: 20) 10/12/2014' *(-) [] Down On My Luck - Vic Mensa (Peak: 37) 10/08/2014 *(-) [] Everybody Is In The Place - Hardwell (Peak: 59) *(-) [] Everything Is AWESOME!!! - Tegan & Sara ft. The Lonely Island (Peak: 17) *(-) [] Extraordinary - Clean Bandit ft. Sharma Bass (Peak: 5) 14/06/2014 *(-) [] Headlights - Eminem ft. Nate Ruess (Peak: 66) 10/08/2014 *(-) [] Heart And Soul - Twin Atlantic (Peak: 17) 14/06/2014 *(-) [] Here For You - Gorgon City ft. Laura Welsh (Peak: 7) 08/07/2014 *(-) [] Hey Brother (Avicii by Avicii) - Avicii (Peak: 2) 08/07/2014 *(-) [] Home - Naughty Boy ft. SAM ROMANS (Peak: 45) 10/08/2014 *(-) [] Kisses For Breakfast - Melissa Steel ft. Popcaan (Peak: 10) 20/10/2014 *(-) 189 If I Could Change Your Mind - HAIM (Peak: 27) 20/10/2014 *'(New) - Imperium - Madeon (Peak: 142) 10/12/2014' *(-) 152 Lay Me Down - Pixie Lott (Peak: 114) 20/09/2014 *(-) [] Let It Go - Idina Menzel (Peak: 11) *(-) [] Love Never Felt So Good - Michael Jackson & Justin Timberlake (Peak: 8) 08/07/2014 *(-) [] Marilyn Monroe - Pharrell Williams (Peak: 25) *(-) [] Million Pound Girl (Badder Than Bad) - Fuse ODG (Peak: 5) *(-) [] Money On My Mind - (Peak: 1) *(-) [] Nasty - Pixie Lott (Peak: 9) *(-) [] Not A Bad Thing - Justin Timberlake (Peak: 21) 20/05/2014 *(-) [] One More Day (Stay With Me) - Example (Peak: 4) 14/06/2014 *(-) [] Proper Moist - Dapper Laughs (Peak: 15) *(-) [] Ready For Your Love - Gorgon City ft. MNEK (Peak: 4) 05/02/2014 *(-) [] Settle Down - The 1975 (Peak: 68) *(-) [] Show Me - DJ Zinc (Peak: 167) 19/07/2014 *(-) [] Solo Dancing - Indiana (Peak: 14) 14/06/2014 *(-) [] Too Close - Wilkinson ft. Detour City (Peak: 55) 20/03/2014 *(-) [] The Edge - Tonight Alive 09/07/2014 *(-) - Wait On Me - Rixton (Peak: 12) 25/11/2014 *(-) [] Wizard - Martin Garrix & Jay Hardway (Peak: 7) *(-) [] Word Up - Little Mix (Peak: 6) Category:Blog posts Category:Hotchoc26's End of Year Charts Category:Hotchoc26's Favourite Songs Category:Hotchoc26's Blog Posts